Demand by consumers for natural ingredients with improved and desirable functional attributes is increasing. Hence, there is a strong interest for new processing techniques to enhance the functionality and use of milk proteins. Among physical modification processes, high pressure homogenization (100 to 350 MPa) is a relatively new processing technique for modifying the structure and functional properties of milk proteins. The use of High Pressure Jets Processing (HPJ) in foods is attracting attention as it does not use chemicals, inhibits microorganisms and enzymes and heat-induced damage is lower than thermal treatments, preserving the color, flavor, and nutrient content. However, there is an ongoing and unmet need to improve the functionality of milk proteins, especially their foaming and emulsifying properties. The present disclosure addresses these and other needs.